Unbridled Emotions
by Sweetest Addiction
Summary: Tonight, she let it all out. The feelings that she sheltered in for so long, burst out, like dangerous flames that could no be tamed much longer...mystery,read and find out! R


**Title:** Unbridled Emotions

**Author:** Sweetest Addiction...me!

**Feedback:** Reviews are very much welcomed but flames without some sort of explanation on how I can improve etc etc… are not welcome; if you are here to hate simply click the little "x" on your top right hand corner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nada! Just borrowing these characters for my own amusement!

**Summary:** Tonight, she let it all out. The feelings that she sheltered in for so long, burst out, like dangerous flames…

**A/n:** (impt) Here are a couple things you should know:

This is a standalone (well for now…)

There isn't an actually plot on how the characters came to this point. So you may as well imagine what you want.

You don't really find out who the characters are at the beginning, only towards the end you'll be like "oh…OOOHHH!" (haha)

**One last thing!** This story was started almost two weeks ago and it took me forever to get what I had in mind written! I am what you can say a perfectionist with writing things. I want to thank especially CheerThis95, who has been great support through out not only this story but from the very beginning; believing in me every step on the way! What would I do without you? You seem to be one of the few people who keep me sane! LOL.. Thanks so for you support! So to my not only fan but good friend, this story is to you! Without any more distractions; please turn off all cell phones and pagers ( kidding..) read on..

-xxxx-

**Unbridled Emotions…**

What are unbridled emotions? Are they some wild sickness you feel throughout your body that you can't control? Is it something that alters your mood and you can't help but fight it back? Are they feelings you can't help but feel? Is it something you see? Touch? Hear? This is the story of a young woman who learns that unbridled emotions are all of the above…

Salty tears streamed down her face. She screamed in heartache, sending the perfume bottle of Christian Dior perfume across the room. The liquid escaping from the cracks of the broken bottle, burning through her nostrils, it reminded her of the day she received the oddly shaped container. She never really liked perfumes. Didn't care much for them, but this one in particular caught her attention. It was such a sweet scent. It was something she wasn't quite use to. The aroma filled the room, stinging her nostrils once more, releasing her from the past. She clutched a picture frame in her hands, it held an old photo of all of them, posing in front of the house, every one was beaming. It was nearly taken only two weeks before that heartbreaking day. The vague voices danced in her head, like an old movie that she couldn't press stop. Every night, since they all disappeared, she kept it in. All the sorrow, the anguish and tears, the misery, the resent, but tonight the haunting memories couldn't be locked in. She threw the frame back into the drawer, only damaging it slightly. Tonight, she let it all out. The feelings that she sheltered in for so long, burst out, like dangerous flames; that could not be tamed much longer; she had no choice but to set them free, to rid of it all. In an outburst, she threw things across the room, tore up pictures, and shoved things off their natural places. Her head filled with voices, angry voices that demanded to be heard. She picked up another object, possibly, a plate or cutlery and threw it against the wall, leaving a dent. Not satisfied, she searched the cupboards for something to break, finding the Russell Wright, sterling Ashtray that she had personally selected out, for Dom's birthday; even though he didn't smoke, she thought it was a really casual gift, something practical and she didn't want to give him boxers again. He liked it, said it was very "_manly_" and took it out every time they had a gathering and of course some one always did smoke. And so, her gift was made of use. Now, all she can think of was breaking it into pieces. Until the cold, glass, was no longer able to hold ashes, but be its own remains. Breaking the ashtray wasn't enough though, having found a vase she forcefully dropped it, making it break into millions of little pieces. Her heart breaking with every last piece that scattered around the hardwood floor; thinking back about the times they barbecued, the times she took care of the boys and the simplicity of the sister she never had. They never needed to be taken care of though. She knew that, but she couldn't help but do it anyways, whether it was folding their clothes, to helping at the garage with the things she was capable of doing. It broke her heart to know that they could be anywhere within this world. Living lives without each other. _Without her_. Crashing to the floor she brought her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth in a slow pace. Her crying slowed down, but tears still came. Rolling off her cheeks and dieing on her lips.

And that's how he found her. On the floor, in a trance. It was bound to happen. He took a deep breath before walking his way around the ruins, towards her. Taking her in his arms, he carried her to a less dangerous room. Sitting her on the couch, he took a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her; pulling her close. Like it was a natural behavior she leaned into him, letting her head rest on to his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Just laying there, leaning on each other, for support, for love. Soothing her with sweet nothings, he stroked her hair, making the whimpers stop. Once her breathing returned to normal, she looked up at him and smiled. A weak smile. But it was still a smile.

"How can you smile with tears in your eyes?" His voice low, afraid of speaking too loud, it would ruin their ambiance. Her smile grew wider.

"You've been so good to me, lately." She says, looking away. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before continuing "It's been so hard lately. You know? The first couple of months… it was like…like it wasn't even real. Like… they were coming back any minute" He could tell it was hard for her to talk about it, to explain what she has been feeling. He massaged her back, letting her know it was ok to continue. "But that never happened. And then it hit me. They're not coming back. I didn't know how to handle it. So…I didn't…do anything about, I tried pushing it away but no matter how hard I tried, it was always there in the corner of my mind… And then today…it just came out…all out. Once I started I couldn't stop it all from gushing out like an open wound…" She trailed off and he knew not to push her.

"It's been hard and I'd b lying if I said everything will be Ok, and I know how much you hate lies. We have to move on. We can't spend everyday thinking about how stupid we were to go through with it all. We made that choice to do what we did. We can't change that now. If you spend everyday thinking about that one big mistake…it will ruin you and you will just be living in the past. The past is the past. Let's look at the future, and how we can make a future. Let's start with today, then the next and make our way through that. You only get one chance to live, lets make the best of it. I can't tell you that they are going to all come back and our lives will come back to normal, because that would just be another lie, but I can tell you this much; we are going to make it through, maybe not together all of us, but we will…" he paused, taking in a deep breathe before continuing "You and me." He cupped her face saying the last bit, holding her in the moment of purity. He didn't give up the "living on edge" character but he showed off his compassionate side, because that's what she needed right now. Some compassion.

Her dark brown eyes begged him to keep her still, to hold her in the moment; to stop her from ever feeling the stinging pain that she had deep inside. The sun was now setting and its glow reflected in his eyes. Searching for an answer, an answer she wasn't so sure was even there. Leaning in, he held her lips captive. The automatic feel of his lips on hers sent her on a complete frenzy. Salty from tears, he sweetened them with kisses. Each kiss, more sinful than the last. His lips were just begging for an entrance, slipping his tongue in she moaned in such delight. Hands roamed area's that where always left forbidden and she set herself free, even through all this uproar. He let out a low growl as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, while his rested on her hips, slowly making his way to her flat tummy kneading every part of skin he touched…

…And then it was _over_. While catching her breath, she managed to un-tangle herself from him. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling anymore. All of these unbridled emotions at once were making her frustrated. If the kiss she wanted to keep so innocent was more than just an impulsive action, then why did it last so long? It seemed too idyllic at the time; like it was a natural response to kiss and touch him back. Was it pure innocent lust? His touch…his touch was everything but innocent…and those kisses were so mind blowing…it was like she knew nothing about kissing and he taught her everything she needed to know, just like that. She was amazed at how much she needed him right now. To have him hold her would be so blissful. His facial expression gone from smiles to confusion as her brows furrowed in frustration. He took her hand in his, letting her know it was ok to be doing what they just done. After all, hey were adults; responsible, independent adults.

She was always off limits. He never dared to stir up any feelings between her. It was out of the question. He felt as if he was like a kid starring up at forbidden fruit from a good natured tree, he wanted to taste so bad. He sought out for her for almost 7 months now. After they had left; he made a promise to Dom to protect her, shield her from all the cruelty life has to offer and so far he did just that. But he wanted more than a friendship, he not only wanted to protect her and make her smile he wanted to kiss her whenever he wanted, he wanted to wake up and see her beside him smiling. He wanted her. He was sure to let her know that.

His emerald green eyes pleaded her to speak, but her lips couldn't form words, she tried opening her mouth but nothing but air escaped. What was there to say? 'Sorry this was a mistake…' or better yet 'I wanted this for so long; take me now!' Neither would work. Hoping that the answer was painted on the ceiling she looked up, needless to say; there was any no words of wisdom. The only answer was in her heart.

"Mia…" He reached out to get a hold of her shaking hands. Squeezing gently, in a re-assuring way, he stopped the shaking. She was so dazed her words weren't above a whisper.

"This is so…" She was amazed at how much she needed him right now. She needed him to tell her that it was ok to be afraid. Because she was afraid. She was scared shitless at how he suddenly picked her up from all her ruins and soothed her into a calming mood. She was scared of the lost of control she seemed to have now that her feelings for him were revealed with that kiss . She was scared shitless at how her feelings grew so much for what once use to be known simply as her brother's friend and a childhood buddy.

"Complicated? I know. But this isn't wrong, Mia. You're probably scared right now and worried." He looked into her eyes searching for some kind of compassion. "But it's not wrong at all. Look I'm not going to go all mushy and sappy and shit. I'm going to be straight forward. So here it is, plain and simple. I like you and there is not a doubt in my mind that I wanna be with you." He had said it all, with simple words, some curse words and originality and of course, no talk with Leon wouldn't be complete without some slang. He said what she wanted to hear, without loosing any "Leon-ness" which included lack of explanation. But the less he said made it more meaningful. The tears of grief disappeared and were immediately replaced with tears of joy. A smile played on her lips. Seeing her smile gave him a certain confidence. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace, immediately she draped her arms around his neck. Still embracing he leaned in towards her ear so close his warm breath tickled the soft spot between her neck and ear.

"Live in the present with me." He whispered. She pulled back far enough to keep her fingers twisted around the back of his neck and nodded. She smiled as he began kissing the spot under her ears.

"Mmm, both this place and you smell great." She let a low moan escape her lips as he continued kissing her, further down her neck.

"Probably because I broke my bottle of Christian Dior perfume." The scent still lingering in the air, under her nose and possibly on her clothes…He chuckled, making her back vibrate against his chest.

"That's a big mess you made." She giggled before responding.

"Well, what can you say? I needed to…" She paused thinking thoroughly the words she could use "…do some thinking."

"And was all that worth it? Because you know, now we have to clean it up" laughing a little she stared at the wall like the answer was magically written.

"Yeah…Yeah, it was worth it." She turned, so she was able to look into his deep green eyes. Smiling he pulled her back.

They lay down like that. In the stillness, they watched the rest of the day go by, embracing not only each other but their new relationship. Taking in the present as it is without any sorrow; just hope. The present was something Mia had to live. With or without the rest of the team. They might come back. She still had hope, there was plenty of it. It was the fact that she had to live. Live life to her fullest, to take many risks, to love and be loved in return. All the stuff that happened earlier this year, the heist, almost loosing Jesse and Vince, falling in and out of love with Brian, had to be remembered. Never forgotten, because with the great chaos that it all came with each one taught her a different lesson, and each lesson was more valuable than any class can teach her. She vowed to herself that from then on, each day will be lived to the max, each hour will be more thrilling and every minute spent in the present.

-xxxx-

Pretty please review!

**Hugs&Kisses,**

Sweetest Addiction.


End file.
